


Between one moment and the next

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 06:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: Merlin finally faced the truth that it was all his fault. That he was a monster after all.





	Between one moment and the next

“Stay with me.” Merlin’s voice cracked, holding back tears. Arthur lay there, breathing, breathing, then nothing but a sigh and silence.

For an unbelieving moment, Merlin waited. For Arthur to open his eyes and insult Merlin, waited for laughter, tears. Waited in vain for one more breath.

It didn’t come.

It couldn’t end like this. Fate couldn’t be so cruel.

Instead, Arthur grew limp, cold. There was nothing but death under Merlin’s hands.

Sobbing, Merlin realized his choices had killed Arthur as surely as Mordred’s blade. For that, he deserved to suffer an eternity.

He was a monster after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the BBC version of Merlin; It and Shine do. I am very respectfully borrowing them with no intent to profit. No money has changed hands. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
